Gunpowder Rush
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: OC Kyle is part of the Mercy SWAT unit. Stranded, he must now follow the distress signals randomly picked up by his radio. The 4 main survivors from the first game will make an appearance for those unsure of OC stuff.
1. Inconvenience Store

L4D - Gunpowder Rush

_Reports have indicated cannibalism-_

_-after being shot, they still manage to attack the man-_

_-having been quarantined, as the outbreak has gotten out of control-_

_-Help!-_

_-doing their best to find survivors-_

_-no hope-_

_-It can climb and-_

_-Get it off!_

The man turned his radio dial, receiving similar broadcasts. It seemed that many survivors also got their hands on radios. Kyle smiled.

He was a police officer 5 years ago. He was now part of Mercy's SWAT unit.

Well, not now. Not anymore.

Ever since these zombies or whatever invaded, everything seemed to be thrown into chaos. The SWAT was sent in to control the infected crowds. They used the basics: Tear gas, bean bags. Nothing seemed to affect them.

Kyle was on the road with his teammates. Several men covered from the buildings. At the last moment, the captain had called out "Weapons Free."

Bullets whizzed through the air, smattering the zombies. Kyle pushed back the things with his riot shield and handgun. That was all he had left.

2 days later, the streets were emptied. Everyone had either taken shelter, got killed, or turned into one of them. Kyle stowed away in a convenient store bathroom. It seemed logical. The place was empty. He had food all shelved. His SWAT uniform hid him in the dark. His Sig Sauer was full, a couple of extra clips hung to his belt.

No problem right?

Kyle was too scared to even leave the bathroom. He had his tactical vest and head gear off, hanging on the jacket hook. He took "baths" by cleaning himself with the sink and paper towels. He just sat on the closed toilet, just thinking. His charcoal black hair was matted with sweat. His dark sleeveless undershirt raised and lowered with his breathing.

Could he be immune or could he turn into one with just a scratch? He turned to his radio again. That was the only way he could stay sane: talking with other survivors.

_We need help!_

_Where the hell is the military?_

_All they do is hide and lock us in!_

_"Please shut up," said Kyle. "They need to cover the entire nation."_

_Who do you think you are? We're the ones fighting-_

"Of course. A military man has absolutely no family to worry about. The President can cure everything. He just doesn't want to. He's a dick."

_..._

"The government was absolutely ready for this. They have warm blankets and hot cocoa. They don't want to share. They're jerks."

_Can't they at least-_

"At least what? Use their experimental jet packs and fly us all away? I mean, a single helicopter can lift millions of people. They don't take you because they hate you. Political pigs."

Kyle turned off his radio. He then went silent, thinking yet again. What can he do? He was a professional officer. The very best. He can run for miles. He had expert marksmanship. He knew CQC or close quarters combat.

His stomach growled. Kyle patted his abdomen. He had to move.

With all his gear on and riot shield forward, Kyle nudged the bathroom door open. Nothing welcomed him on the other side. He holstered his gun and put his shield on the counter. Night enveloped the city. It was dark everywhere save for some lampposts and exit signs.

The officer fumbled through the snack section. He found some energy bars and stuffed them into his vest pouches. He quickly snarfed down some jerky and downed a bottle of water. He grew a distaste for liquor. Bitter crap. That was high school stuff. That's why he didn't care when he made several Molotov cocktails with them.

He grabbed a few lighters and put them in the pouches as well. He took a flashlight and strapped it to his belt, saving him room in his hands for his gun and shield. He hung three molotovs to his belt as well, separating them from each other to avoid their loud clunking.

Finally, Kyle checked his combat knife in a special sheath over his heart. It was issued to crack open boxes and cut rope. He was sure it would come in handy for skulls and throats.

Kyle had taken out the ceramic plates in his vests and pants. If he wasn't immune, he wanted speed over protection. The plates totaled 50 kilograms, the norm for SWAT. He saved the ones on his back. With a shield in front, he needed something for the rear.

He saw the cash register. How loud was that anti-thief alarm?

Loud enough.

The zombie horde came in a huge mass. Kyle began to regret his decision. Should he have left all the zombies in their random spots or was his way of organizing all of them together actually smart? Whatever, he already funneled a lot of them into the store. He previously poured all the alcohol all over the floor. Hopefully, his superiors were correct on the fire-proof fabric of his uniform.

Everything lit up at once as he threw the lighter on tiled floor. He made a small path without alcohol so he could avoid as much fire as possible. He pushed through, knocking any nearby zombie to the floor with his shield. As they tripped over each other, they falling to the floor, officially dead.

The SWAT member walked through the broken glass of the windows, his boots simply skimming the shards. There were only a few more zombies outside the inferno he left behind.

One, a woman, was next to a brick wall. Kyle rammed into her, pinning her to the said wall. Her arms were stuck behind the shield, letting Kyle freely stab her head without harm. Another ran from behind him. The officer stopped the man with the shield, sending him to the floor. He sheathed his knife, took out his handgun, and shot the third zombie in the head as it tried to attack his unprotected side. He then aimed at the one getting off the floor, killing it with a headshot.

Silence, aside from the crackling of the flames, took over the night. Now what?

-----------------------------------

Here we go, making another story! Completely ignoring my unfinished ones! Yes!

_Anyways, I'm also making another fanfiction of Resident Evil. If anyone can help me edit/improve the docs, I'd appreciate it. As a bonus for helping me, I'll type out a request fanfic. Heck, I'll even make a sequel to Witch Hunt :P Just email me (On my Profile)._


	2. NonArmor Piercing

L4D - Gunpowder Rush

His boots splashed in the puddles, breaking the calm with each step. The alley was eerily quiet aside from his breathing and movement. He now considered it safe to turn on his flashlight. It hung on his belt, aiming ahead without the aid of his hands. Riot shield out, he marched forwards.

He heard crying. A woman. Good, she can attract all the zombies to herself. Relieved, Kyle let out a breath. The cool air was surprisingly crisp and refreshing, contrasting the current situation. It calmed him.

The crying got louder. Kyle hugged the corner where the alley forked in 4 directions.

He looked at the left path. Nothing.

He spun to the opposite wall, only letting a split second of his body exposed. A helpful tactical manuever.

He looked to the right. Nothing, just some strange green fog. Probably from a bad mixture of chemicals in the garbage.

Kyle looked at the ladder ahead of him. He heard some of them could climb. Then again, it was a good vantage point from the top of that building.

He heard the crying again. Suddenly, a rope shot out from the right path and straight through to the left. He then heard loud struggling. Again, female. He saw the person getting dragged by the rope. She was in her young adult years, possibly 19. She was pale white with lifeless ivory hear to accompany. Her clothes were tattered. To his chagrin, she only had panties on.

The rope wrapped around her body and pulled her wild body into the right path. Kyle looked.

A man, possibly in the 30's, stood there. His face was mutated, with masses of warts and swellings. Green smoke protruded from it. Apparantly, the "rope" was actually its tongue.

Kyle took out his knife and quickly cut the tongue. The woman gasped for breath. Kyle knelt next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. For no reason, the woman screamed at him and pounced on him, wrapping her hands around his throat. Kyle kicked her off, sending her into a wall. He got up and prepared to stab her.

The tongue was already around him before he noticed. He was suddenly dragged away, forcing him to drop his knife. His shield was also wrapped on him, possibly extending his inevitable doom.

He was dragged out into the open street. Kyle heard a a high pitched scream. A man. Possibly 20 or so. Confused him though, it looked more like a panther as it pounced on him. It attempted to claw him but the SWAT member turned his body, letting each swipe hit his shield instead of him.

He then heard a gargling noise. And grunting. 40, he assumed. And probably big, based off its heavy footsteps. Sure enough, a large man ran up to him. He vomited on both Kyle's shield and his jumping assailant. Kyle then heard a large crowd yell.

What a fun day.

With all his effort, Kyle managed to block every hit with his constricting shield. He needed a few more seconds to think of his last words.

'I got killed by 40 so zombies. I'm pretty sure I can think of something,' Kyle thought.

Suddenly, he heard a roar. He was big, very big.

A large, muscular arm knocked away every zombie in the vicinity, killing most of them with the strike. The tongue unlashed itself, releasing Kyle. This gave him the seconds he needed to roll away before the beast punched down. As the large thing relinquished, Kyle took out his pistol. He aimed and shot, the bullet glancing off the thing's head. Thick skull.

"Aw shit."

The monster punched him. His shield took the impact but he flew anyways. He dropped his shield in midair as he spun, the world blurring. The man bounced off the hood of a lone police car and fell behind it. As Kyle struggled to push himself up, he saw some more zombies launched into the air followed by the vehicle. The gargantuan man appeared from the other side. Its large muscles pulsated, its jaw ajar.

With just his handgun, Kyle shot at it. Three shots and it was still standing. Kyle dove under it, between its legs, as it double-hammered at the place where the SWAT member was at. Kyle stood up, with a molatov in hand. In the other was a lighter. The flame sparked the rag instantly.

Kyle threw the bottle at the thing's back. The liquid splashed over its left shoulder and its head, setting it on fire. Slowly, the beast turned around while burning. Kyle decided to run to that police car that was leaning against the wall, taking his chances. The monster gave chase.

He spotted it, a shotgun in the passenger seat. The door was opened from the sheer force of the impact. It was the latest in th SPAZ series, having a high firing rate. Kyle grabbed it, spun around and fired. Luckily, some of the pellets nicked the thing's head, making it reel back. Kyle looked for an escape. He looked at the floor and saw a puddle of gasoline dripping out of the smashed car. Sure it only worked in the movies but, with these zombies, anything was possible now.

The SWAT officer ran past the tank of a man as it recovered. When it turned, Kyle shot it again with the shotty, pushing him onto the car. Kyle then took out another molatov. After lighting it, he threw it under the Tank. Flames engulfed everything it came into contact with. Kyle ran for it as the monster roared in pain. The car exploded, blowing Kyle off his feet, sending him several yards away.

He rolled into the alley, landing face down in a puddle of water. It took him a while to push off the ground and to his feet. Across the alley, he saw the woman again. She was sitting there, crying. Kyle decided to go back around, away from that psycho bitch.

Carnage was everywhere. Dead bodies littered the street. The Tank laid a few feet from the destroyed car, a large chunk of its upper body gone. Kyle clipped the shotgun to the front his vest. He then grabbed his riot shield. He checked for his last molotav. It must've broke from his consistent falling.

He saw a building on the other side of the empty street.

It had a red door.


	3. End of the Line

L4D - Gunpowder Rush

_-it pounced on me, I'm glad I'm still ali-_

_-Dammit! It broke the wall! Shoot! Shoo-_

_-the tongue! Cut it!_

Kyle switched his radio off. The safehouse wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It held boxes upon boxes of food. There was a large assortment of ammo but no additional guns. The people who stayed before him had it good.

The room appeared to be part of a hotel. It had rows of washing machines and blankets were scattered across the floor. The cleaning room in the basement.

Kyle reloaded his handgun and shotgun. He threw away the stale energy bars and grabbed for the chips and bread in the crates. He found a pack of water bottles. He drank one and poured another on his bloody shield. He took off his mask and helmet and doused them with water too.

He then realized his knife was gone.

Kyle pushed open the barred door and stepped back out. The sun had started coming up, casting Mercy with a slight glow. With the shotgun in hand, the SWAT officer faced the alley again.

Kyle saw the woman, laying at the fork in the path. She was completely drenched with rain water. Kyle stepped lightly towards her, pointing his gun at her limph form. He got five feet away from her, the barrel of the shotgun inches from her head. He saw the knife in her hand.

'Do I really need it?' he thought. 'An emergency might come up. Like those stupid tongue things.'

He reached out for it. As he grabbed it, the woman's hand twitched. Kyle started sweating. He slowly took the knife. Suddenly, the woman's hand grabbed his wrist. She woke up abruptly, staring at Kyle. His shotgun was pointing away from her. She was the last thing he saw before he died.

The woman's eyes started to tear up and she let go of the knife. Kyle stared, shocked. The woman began sobbing and put herself in a fetal position. The man sheathed his knife and strapped his shotgun to the vest. He then took the woman's body in his arms. At first she squirmed but then fell asleep.

Kyle placed her on the cleaning room floor. He then took multiple blankets and put them over her. He then grabbed his handgun and put it on the floor next to her head. Kyle looked at the woman again. She was still pale but color was slowly coming back. Her small hands crushed the blankets as if it were her life. Her fervent lips quivered from the change in temperature.

If she was healthier, he would definitely consider her cute.

Nevertheless, she'll slow him down. Or rather, he'll get her killed. Like his teammates. Was running the only thing he knew?

Kyle decided to go up that building. The one in that alley. He strapped up, checked his equipment. Shotgun, knife, shield. No explosives of any kind.

He opened the safe door and closed it quietly. He then walked to the alley. He saw the ladder and climbed it to the roof.

The sun was now entirely out. Kyle figured it was around 7 am. It was peaceful: no car horns, no people yelling, no dogs barking. He turned on his radio again.

_-Stupid military! They can't do anything-_

_-Is there no hope?-_

_-I don't wanna die!-_

_-Try the sewers, that can get you to-_

Kyle turned off his radio. He knew his next destination.

It smelled raunchy but what else could it smell like? The dirty water streamed through the tunnels, creating a greenish hue when his light bounced off it.

Kyle treaded through the water, trying to make his splashing sound as normal and natural as possible. The darkness took upon the environment, limiting his alertness to only what was in front of him and the creepy sounds wailing throughout.

He had his shield strapped to his back while holding out his knife. The shotgun would alert too many zombies to him so he had the knife out to avoid any additional noise.

Kyle turned down another path in the sewer. He shut off his flashlight quickly before they noticed. Five of them, all facing the tunnel walls. A door to some room was open, a few feet from the zombies. The officer stepped out of the water silently and onto the walkway. He then slowly crouch-walked up to one. Hopefully the movies were correct. They never taught this in SWAT training.

The zombie, a man in his 40s, slowly turned towards him. Kyle slashed, ripping its throat with one clean swipe. Kyle sheathed his knife and caught the man as it fell lifelessly towards him. Kyle put him down gently, making absolutely no noise. The SWAT member then shuffled towards the second one, a brunette woman in her 20s. He repeated the move to her, cutting out her jugular. She made a slight wale though, prompting the other zombies to turn to her direction. Kyle quickly lept to the opposite walkway as the zombies fell into the water. He took out his knife again and stood behind a zombie that was rising from the sewage. The blade inserted into the soft membrane above its right ear. Positive the length of the metal penetrated into most of the brain, he pulled it out and pushed the zombie into the water.

Another zombie rose, ambling towards the deader woman. Next to the door, Kyle nudged it open. The light was off thankfully. He quickly shifted inside without a sound.

There were rolls of cable and several tables. This must've been a makeshift lounge for workers. On a table was the grand prize: a pipe bomb.

Kyle quickly snatched it. He then turned to the strange hallway in the room. It was emitting a crimson light from its narrow way. Kyle trudged through it.

He found himself in a sort of sewage control room. There were a bunch of large machines, all humming in a low drone. He ignored these and faced another room. It was too cast in a red light. However, someone was occupying it.

If he was correct, he heard crying.

Kyle walked slowly towards the sitting woman. She looked similar to the girl he recovered. This one had black hands though. Weird.

"Excuse me," said Kyle as he pointed the light directly at her. The woman quickly turned and screamed. What he didn't expect was that she ran faster than anything he's ever seen. In an instant, the girl closed their distance and already had her claw up. Kyle was knocked away several feet, absolutely misjudging the girl's strength. He looked up and saw her demon red eyes. Kyle blocked with arms as he laid, recieving the full brutality of the Witch. Gashes in his anti-dog clothes were now appearing. He forced his adrenaline up, nulling the pain enough to send a boot into the woman's gut. She stumbled back a little but quickly recovered. The SWAT man rolled to the side and took off his shield. The Witch rammed into it, pushing him back. Kyle braced the shield with both arms, struggling with the adolescent's strength. As he faltered, he realized that blood was dripping from his arms.

"So this it," Kyle sneered. "Might as well go out swinging." The man quickly rolled back, sending the Witch over him. With another boot, he sent the girl careening into a wall. As she stood up, Kyle pounced on her. He then beat her face in, giving in to his anger. Several hammer-like punches rocked the Witch's head into the concrete floor multiple times. Blood splattered as her skull cracked open. Despite the difference in strength, the Witch was the first to weaken. Kyle then grabbed his shotgun and shoved the barrel into her mouth.

"Suck it."

The pellets pushed the brain into the crack in the skull, making grey matter splurge out the back of her head. Kyle then got up and ran to the nearby manhole and jumped down.

"Ammo here!"

Zoey rushed to Bill and grabbed ammo like a child does candy. Frances quickly followed.

"So this sewer will lead us to the hospital?" asked Louis as he checked the tunnels.

Bill nodded. "What other choice do we have? Its the safest route."

Frances snorted.

Suddenly a muffled sound rang out. The four survivors looked at each other. They all ran back down the sewer tunnel and was face to face to what seemed to be a reinactment of First Blood in the dirty water. A man was blowing apart all the zombies swarming towards him with a mere auto shotgun. The zombies seemed to ignore the other 4 entirely as they all pursued this one man.

Kyle shot two zombies in the head, blowing them off their necks. Kyle then turned and rammed the stock of his gun into another head, dislocating it with the force. Five more got in front of him so he blew off their legs. He spun the gun in the air and started axing the zombies in the head as they went down. He then heard a Hunter pouncing towards him. He ditched his shotgun, now stained with brain. Kyle saw the creature coming, shifting his weight so he suplexed the creature. Its head caved in as it hit the edge of the concrete path. Kyle got up just as a tongue lapped around him. He quickly withdrew his knife and cut it apart. He then ran towards the Smoker, with two zombies hanging on him as he ran.

"Do you think he needs help?" asked Zoey. All the men shook their heads simultaneously.

After using all his effort to behead the Smoker, Kyle heard a gargling noise. Aimlessly, he dashed at the Boomer with all his might. He drove his knife into its stomach. As they both hit the water, an massive explosion rocketed all the sewage in the vicinity into the air. Kyle got up and gasped for breath.

Finally, the sewer started shaking. All four survivors dived out of the way as the Tank ran through, directly at Kyle. The SWAT man charged at his enemy with only his knife.

"Is he showing off or is he just insane?!" asked Louis as he pushed himself up.

"I'm guessing both," said Frances.

Kyle lept over the Tank's low run, spinning himself onto its back by grabbing it open jaw. Kyle stabbed it multiple times in the head before it reached for him. As the beast held him in front of its face, Kyle threw his pipebomb using his free hand. The bomb lodged in the beast's throat, forcing it to let go of him. All the zombies lunged at the Tank, desperate to reach the object's beeping.


	4. At His Mercy

L4D - Gunpowder Rush

It took him awhile to realize where he was. There were four other people with him. His hand was around one of their throats.

She looked young.

The others had him pinned to the floor, welcomed by several punches and elbows. They realized he was coming to his senses and stood up, guns aimed at him. He stared at them, confused. His head hurt.

"Kyle Romero," he stated. "Mercy SWAT. Nice to meet you. Why the fuck am I not dead?"

The humans pointed their guns down. The old one walked up to Kyle.

"You seem to be immune like us," said Bill. "I'm pretty sure you've gotten enough scratches to be a zombie if you weren't."

Kyle rubbed the back of his head. His body was bandaged and, surprisingly, none of his bones were broken. The red door's to the room was heavily barricaded. Nothing could come in.

They seemed to be nice people. This old guy appeared to be some war vet. WWII? Vietnam? This one?

There was also some office, paper-pushing dude. He could've been just as old as Kyle.

Man with the black vest. Biker.

And who was-

"Ugh. Please don't hit on me," said Zoey as she saw him look her from legs to chest. Kyle chuckled and looked to her eyes. Beautiful brown orbs.

"Bet you're fun to be around," said Kyle.

"Only if you're behind me while I'm shooting."

Kyle looked at them. They didn't show any sign of sadness or despair. More like...confidence.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Kyle.

"Haven't you heard the radio?" asked Louis. "There's going to be a helicopter pick-up on the roof of this place."

The SWAT man bit his lip. He hadn't listened to his radio for a long they just had to go up to the highest floor? Shouldn't be too hard.

"You dropped all your stuff in the sewer," said Frances. "Better make sure not to drop this or I'll drop some shells in you." The biker handed Kyle an assault rifle. Kyle recognized it as an M4 Carbine, a commonplace in the special forces. Imagine giving a chef a butcher's knife or a mechanic a wrench.

"Can you handle yourself?" asked Zoey. "If you can, maybe you can help us out."

Kyle looked up from his new firearm. He then smiled.

The infected woman turned to the noise but had instantly succumbed to extreme head trauma from a bullet. The ones around her began walking to the noise, unsure of what was going on. Kyle fired two more shots, blowing the caps off a couple of heads. The last began charging at the SWAT member but quickly recieved a bullet in the head.

Kyle stood up from his crouch and beckoned the others with a hand signal. They walked into the waiting room and saw the effeciency of SWAT.

So far, they had gone through the hospital without much sound, which differed from their usual tactics of hit-and-camp. Kyle was an expert marksman, a skill everyone in the special forces has. He also didn't have to take cover from bullets and was immune to becoming a zombie. Coupled with excellent espionage tactics and adaptation to critical situations, the man appeared to be some kind of anti-zombie angel.

Zoey shook her head.

"You're insane," she said as they walked up the stairs in the waiting room. Kyle just shrugged and continued walking. Francis and Louis looked freaked. Bill just laughed as this type of smugness was common in his type of field.

Kyle went up to two wooden doors. He heard some growling behind it.

"Hunter," whispered Frances. Kyle knocked on the door. The Hunter's growl became louder.

Kyle pointed at Zoey and Louis and made a hand signal. The two backed up and aimed their pistols at the door. Kyle signaled Bill and Francis to grab each doorknob. The officer then told them to open it. Francis and Bill pushed the doors in and stepped back. Kyle ran forwards and turned to the left.

He saw nothing.

He rolled to the left while Francis walked in. The Hunter pounced on the area where Kyle was so Francis had an open shot at its head. The shotgun fired, blowing off its head.

Zoey and Louis sighed and walked with Bill into the room. Francis wiped his brow as Kyle got up.

"This is way harder than our old way," said Francis. Kyle was about to say something when he heard a scream followed by gunshots. The five of them ran back down into the waiting area. There they saw a pale girl running towards them from within the counter.

"Witch!" yelled Bill as he aimed his machine gun.

"No!" yelled Kyle as he dove at the girl. Several bullets plunged into the SWAT member's back before Bill relinquished his fire. Kyle held the girl tightly in his arms, unmoving. He then stood up as if nothing happened. He turned to the survivors.

"Bulletproof," said Kyle as he thumbed towards his back. Bill stroked his beard as the other survivors sighed. Louis tumbled backwards.

While the others tried to revive the faint-of-heart, Kyle faced the girl. She looked better now. Her skin wasn't cold anymore and her blond hair was clean. The man hadn't noticed that she was up to his chin in height.

"You feeling better?" asked Kyle. The girl whimpered and stepped away from him. She then held up her hands. In them were his handgun and his knife.

Kyle took them from her and offered another hug. The girl happily complied.

------------------------------------------------------

"I hate hospitals."

"Francis, what don't you hate?"

"I don't hate vests."

"I do."

"I hate you."

Everyone laughed as Francis and Kyle argued pointlessly.

The elevator was taking its sweet time to the top so they had some reprieve from the chaos. The guys used their time to joke around.

Zoey and the girl were sitting against a wall. Zoey found it hard to get her to open up but she managed to get some nods and shakes.

She lived in Mercy.

She was a college student like Zoey except she was passing.

She hated horror movies.

She had no family here.

She had no fighting experience.

She didn't want to answer Zoey's last question.

As the girls conversed, Kyle fumbled with his radio. It wasn't turning on.

"Must've been the sewage," said Louis. "That was an awesome fight by the way! They taught you that in SWAT?"

"Hey Ky," said Francis. "Tell us what happened while you were in that riot. You didn't really go into detail."

Everyone stared at Kyle with great intensity. Kyle sighed and whispered

"That was quite a day..."

_I was working in a construction zone when the call came. The guys there were three times my size but I did my best at the lifting. We were building..._

_...My pager rumbled, signifying a break from this monotonous life. I went up to the director and told him of my situation. All SWAT members were to continue a normal life until called to action. I was dismissed._

_When I got to that locker room, I saw that almost every unit was suiting up. We had to wear our masks and goggles because of a preemptive tear gas attack. I realized that this was going to be a bigger problem than I expected. How right I was._

_If you thought that all of this started in Mercy, you were dead wrong. Hordes of "them" made it to this city from other towns. One was Riverside, some out of place community. Military attempted to quarentine the area by blowing the bridge. Obviously it didn't work._

_We got to the streets a few minutes after they got here. They ran everywhere like chickens without heads. And they ran fast._

_Since they don't have much of reception to pain, all those things that stopped us humans didn't stop them. Their eyes didn't burn with tear gas. Hitting them with beanbags just tripped them. Heck, without pain, they could run until their muscles shredded. What slowed down those track runners? Pain. Now imagine track runners getting past their only hinderance._

_Somehow, we got all the zombies to the road at the center of town. There, we lined up with our riot shields and beanbag shotguns. We were told that we were dealing with very aggressive protesters. I don't know if I wanted to know the truth beforehand or not._

_As I said, all we managed to do was make them fall down. That's it. Nothing hurt them. Nothing scared them. They just wanted to kill._

_Me and this other dude decided to threaten them with our handguns, ditching the shotguns. This would've been a violation of some code but we were getting anxious about this unstoppable force. The men in charge realized that too so they called our higher officer. He yelled out "Weapons free!"_

_That one dude cheered something with the f word in it and began shooting with his pistol. It was quite the spectacle, lines of armed men concentrating their fire on one spot. Even the snipers, who were stationed "just in case", had their fun picking off those didn't go down too well but we managed to reverse the assault. _

_I didn't know what happened. They probably attacked from behind or something. I just knew they were upon us and teared us apart. _

_Me and that other dude decided to resign then and there from the force. We went back to back with only our shields and handgun. It was kinda like that Julius Caesar box thing they used in war. We covered each other's blindspots, shoving and shooting at everything that came up to us. I saw a couple other guys watch us and start doing that too. Within a few minutes we had this huge box of armed dudes fighting off zombies from every direction..._

_...I was suddenly running away, infected swarms giving chase. I went in some buildings, using hallways to hopefully throw them off. As they dwindled in numbers, I found myself in a convenience store of some sort._

_Everyone I knew was gone._


	5. La Exeunt Finale

L4D - Gunpowder Rush

The crew set up on top of the roof. All the guns were laid out in a row, grouped by types. According to Kyle, this simplified the otherwise chaotic rush for guns. He equiped himself with a hunting rifle coupled with two Glocks.

Francis wanted to man the minigun but Kyle warned him of his massive blindspot behind him. To counter this, Kyle stationed himself at the far corner of the roof, 2:00 from Francis. Bill, Zoey and Louis equiped themselves with assault rifles, also on the roof of the radio room.

That girl volunteered to communicate with the radio. With a marksman like Kyle guarding her, she'll be fine.

As the guys went to their positions, Zoey nudged the girl with an elbow. Kyle heard Zoey call for him and turned around. The pale girl was hanging on the horror-fanatic's back, one hand covering her mouth. Kyle just shook his head and kept walking.

The SWAT man waited, biding his time. He was on his stomach, something that made his aim better. Kyle decided to check his radio again. It suddenly turned on.

_-need help-_

_ -hospital-_

_ -damn military! What took so long?_

_ Redline station-_

Kyle recognized that place. Why was it so familiar?

_We covered each other's blindspots, shoving and shooting at everything that came up to us. I saw a couple other guys watch us and start doing that too. Within a few minutes we had this huge box of armed dudes fighting off zombies from every direction._

_ All hope was lost. Someone jumped us. Our formation broke._

_ All hope was lost._

_ I wanted to save myself. I told everyone to get under that Redline gas station. We scurried there. _

_ I put my plan into action._

_ I was suddenly running away from everyone. I went in some buildings, using hallways to hopefully throw them off. I went up to the window. From there I saw all the zombies running into the gas station._

_ I fired the shot. The shot that killed all of them. As they dwindled in numbers, I found myself in a convenience store of some sort. The fire still raged for hours._

_ Everyone I knew was gone._

Kyle heard some roaring. A mass of zombies started running towards the radio room. The girl ran out, sprinting as fast as she could towards him. Kyle sniped the ones that followed her until she reached him. The girl laid next to him as he picked off the zombies closing in on the other survivors.

Shoot.

Pull.

Shell shoots out.

Round goes in.

Breech closes.

Aim.

Shoot.

This went on for 20 seconds with 10 zombies in the bag. Kyle noticed the girl unnecessarily close to him.

"Your breath is fogging the sights," Kyle told her.

The girl noticed that he noticed so she timidly scooted a little back. Kyle went back to the shooting, taking out a Hunter as it flew at a reloading Zoey. A tongue latched on to Louis but Kyle spotted the Smoker automatically, sending it off the building with a few shots.

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on his cheek. He turned to see the girl's perk lips. They stared at each other, Kyle with confusion and the girl with the look of a deer caught in headlights. The girl scooted back again, looking away when her face went red.

Kyle looked at his scope again. He saw a Tank running towards Frances. Kyle spent three bullets on its kneecap. As it fell, Frances finished it off with some minigun medicine.

The special forces soldier heard the sound of rotors. In the distance, a helicopter closed in on the roof. Kyle got up, took down a few more zombies, and started moving towards the helipad. Kyle threw the rifle to the floor and grabbed the girl's hand.

Bill shot a clear path for the others as they went down the room. Together, they went through the flood of infected towards the helipad. Zoey and Louis got onto the helicopter as it hovered next to them.

Kyle and the girl ran as fast as they could, gaining yards in seconds. A Hunter appeared in front of them. As it pounced, Kyle ran ahead and jumped at it. The momentum drove Kyle's knife straight through its skull, killing it instantly. They rolled to a stop just next to the girl. Kyle pulled out his knife from the Hunter's head and sheathed it. He then stepped next to the girl, wrapped his arm around her waist, and ran with her the rest of the way.

When he got to the helipad, he let go of the young woman. He saw that her face was now an unhealthy shade of red. Kyle looked down to see a tongue encircle him. In an instant, he was pulled into the mob of infected. He heard the girl scream for him, her voice containing struggle as the other survivors held her back.

Kyle rolled on the floor, took out his knife, and cut the tongue. He quickly got up and ran to the opposite side of the roof, the infected giving chase. Just as he reached it, he quickly juked to the left. The unbalanced zombies toppled off the building, though not as much as he would've liked.

He saw the helicopter leave the side of the building.

Something else was bugging his mind. He had to think. What was it?

_I was working in a construction zone when the call came. The guys there were three times my size but I did my best at the lifting. We were building, no, finishing up the Mercy Hospital._

_ My pager rumbled, signifying a break from this monotonous life. I told my boss that I would help the crane get unstuck when I came back. The man shook his head, saying that I better hurry. It was dangerous for it to stick into the second-to-last story of such a tall building._

Kyle remembered where the crane stuck into the building. (If you're having trouble thinking of what a crane looks like, think of the one from Casino Royale's intro chase)

He saw a bunch of obstacles in his way. If he lost speed, then the zombies would catch up.

An air vent box, 4 ft tall. Kyle slid sideways over it.

A generator box, 7 ft tall and 10 ft wide. Kyle saw a fanbox jutting out of it, 3 ft up. Kyle kicked off that little box and ran across the large one.

Another one. He jumped as far as he could, landing on it with a roll. He jumped of it and back to the roof.

Several gas pipes sprouted out a wall, 5 ft up. Kyle grabbed the first pipe and used the swing to slide under all six of the pipes.

Two large generator boxes next to each other, a path in between. A Smoker got into the path. Before it could shoot out the tongue, Kyle kicked off one generator and lifted himself over the other. He ran across, jumped, tucked, and rolled onto the roof again

He reached the edge of the building. Kyle looked over, spotting the end of the large crane. He fell off the side and landed on it.

As Kyle began shuffling across its length, zombies started running off the building around him.

A tongue fastened around his waist. Kyle jumped through the bars on the crane's side. He then fell off the crane. The Smoker got dragged off the roof and towards the crane. It crashed into the bars, stopping Kyle's fall.

As Kyle stayed there in sunspension, he heard the roar of a Tank. He looked down at the base of crane, watching the abomination climb its way up. Kyle took out his Glock and shot at the Tank while he was hanging sideways.

The bullets didn't kill it but it definitely annoyed the monster.

Kyle felt a tug. He looked up to see that a few zombies had successfully reached the crane. Now they were hanging onto the Smoker. With one more zombie, the Smoker fell off the crane, also lifting Kyle back up.

The SWAT man crashed into the bars akin to the Smoker. Despite the pain, Kyle whipped out his knife and cut the tongue, dropping the Smoker and all the zombies. He struggled onto the top of the crane again. He saw that the Tank had also made it to the top, now climbing sideways like King Kong.

A screech cut through the air. Kyle turned to see that a Hunter jumped off the building to tackle him. Kyle threw his knife at it. The Hunter soared past Kyle, breaking its neck as it collided into the metal and off the side.

The Tank finally reached him, now underneath his feet. As it reached for him, Kyle fell off the opposite side of the crane arm. This time, he held onto the edge. The swing allowed him to kick the Tank between the bars. It fell slightly but caught itself. It punched through the bars at Kyle, whom had spun sideways and away from the attack. With its arm stuck it punched with the other, with Kyle now slipping between the bars to the Tank's side. With both its arms stuck, Kyle had a free shot at the monster's head. He unloaded a whole clip into its head.

Disappointed that it didn't die, Kyle shimmied towards the crane base. The Tank freed its left arm, using it to grab Kyle. As it held the man in its hand, it freed its right arm and supported itself by holding the bars. As the Tank prepared to throw him away, Kyle shot the Tank with his other pistol. Its right hand let go, forcing them both into a tumble downwards.

Kyle saw the hospital blur upwards. He regained his senses and tried to form a plan. He saw the Tank attempting to grab onto the stand of the crane, flailing its arms wildly. Kyle latched onto the Tank's back, wrapping both arms around the monster's.

Finally, the Tank grasped a bar on the machine stopping their freefall. Kyle pulled himself over the Tank and onto its shoulders. He stomped on the Tank's head, forcing it to flinch. Kyle dropped a pair of gun clips into the creature's gaping mouth. He then took his lighter, ignited it, and dropped it as well. The monster choked on the items, grasping its throat with one hand.

The lighter ignited the gun powder in the bullets. The clips exploded, sending shrapnel into the Tank's brain. It stopped moving, possibly paralyzed. Kyle took no chance and booted the Tank one last time. It fell all the way to the crane's base, lengths of metal piercing its chest. Kyle spent half an hour climbing back up. The helicopter circled the top of the crane.


	6. Kyle on Police Duty

L4D - Gunpowder Rush Filler #1

To get rid of my Left 4 Dead writer's block, I will enact a plan called Operation: Make up Stuff. Please enjoy these non-serious shorts.

I do not own Left 4 Dead or Valve or any video game companies.

* * *

Conned

There had been a police call from a local neighborhood. Kyle, the officer responsible for the region, was forced to help the individual in distress.

"Mr. Chan, what seems to be the problem?" Kyle asked. The officer was standing on the porch of a house owned by a Chinese man. Mr. Chan wore a white suit that looked quite clean. He was also balding near the forehead.

"Oh, hewwo offisher!" said the asian man in very broken english. "Ha goo to shee you!"

Kyle began typing Mr. Chan's name into his handheld machine. The man's picture had not been updated for months it seemed. The man in the picture had full hair and a mole on his neck. Kyle looked up and saw an infectious-looking spot on Mr. Chan's neck.

"Can you repeat the problem?" asked Kyle.

"O yesh! Y-y-you shee, dere was dish movie van in front of dat housh o-er dere!"

Mr. Chan pointed at a house across the street.

"Hewe I dought 'Ah! Da neigbors ah movie?' Den I member dat dey move in two week ago!"

Kyle grabbed his radio and put it to his mouth.

"Possible breaking and entering," he said into it. 'Possible burglary and/or arson. Suspect used moving van to decieve citizens.'

"I have great cheeken! Y-y-you wat to see cheeken? I has lots! Lots I shay!"

"-Will now inspect suspected building." Kyle stopped speaking and quickly jotted some notes on his notepad. Kyle thanked the man before turning to the house across the street.

Kyle knocked on the door. He realized that it was already unlocked.

Kyle stepped in and saw that it was practically empty. Spots without dust indicated vases and chairs before.

Kyle continued up the stairs and saw that it was empty as well. No bed, no drawers. Not even shower curtains.

Kyle made several notes before police-taping the doors. Someone had barged into the home and took everything. Should've been more than one person but Kyle could only find one set of footprints.

Another hour past before Kyle gave up his search. He would let forensics handle this.

Kyle walked out of the house and began walking to his squad car. He then realized that there was a crowd in front of Mr. Chan's house.

Kyle pushed past the people and reached the front porch. Kneeling and crying on the floor was the Mr. Chan in his handheld record machine.

"H-he struck again!" he cried. "He took everything! This is all he left!"

In the man's hands was a fake mole and a bald wig.

Kyle grabbed the wig and looked underneath it. It said

Have a nice day -Nick

Kyle smacked his palm to his face.


End file.
